Problem: Omar buys a basket of apples on sale for $\$11$ before tax. The sales tax is $16\%$. What is the total price Omar pays for the basket of apples? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of apples. ${16\%} \times {$11} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $16\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{16}{100}$ which is also equal to $16 \div 100$ $16 \div 100 = 0.16$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.16} \times {$11} = {$1.76}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Omar paid. ${$1.76} + {$11.00} = $12.76$ Omar needs to pay $$12.76.$